Rave About It
by Iamhappytojustbealive
Summary: Naruto meets a mysterious girl at a rave that Sasuke dragged him to. He soon becomes enamored with her, but...can he keep up with her pace of life.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto meets a mysterious girl at a rave that Sasuke dragged him to. He soon becomes enamored with her, but...can he keep up with her pace of life.

* * *

**

"I can't believe that TEME!" Naruto growled out in frustration. "First, he convinces me to come; then, he lies to Iruka; and now, he ditched me for some blonde bimbo! How can I 'loosen up' when I'm stuck here!"

"You poor guy. What a mean teme..." A female voice said, startling Naruto. Naruto blushed slightly when he saw her. She had long slikey black hair, yellow-green eyes, pale skin, rosey lips, and a nice figure. All and all, she was very pretty. She was wearing yellow tight shorts, a black MINI-skirt, a yellow top with a black kitten on the shoulder. She also wore knee high black boots. She sat in the booth across from Naruto. "If you don't like, why don't you leave."

"I...I couldn't. I promised to stay here with him." Naruto stuttered, causing her to tilt her head in confusion. Naruto scratched his head sheepishly. "He's kind of like a bastard younger brother that I have to watch out for."

"How sweet." She said with a smile.

"Than-thanks." Naruto said with a small blush, then asked. "What's your name?"

"My name...I don't know if I should tell you..." She said in a slight seductive voice. "How about a trade?"

"A...a trade." Naruto repeated nervously. His face redden more as she stood up and leaned towards him.

"A kiss for a name." She told Naruto, who gulped.

"A PRETTY GIRL WAS ASKING FOR A KISS FROM ME!" Naruto thought to himself. Naruto leaned in and was about to kiss her, but his phone started ringing. He cursed in his head when he saw that it was his 'dad'. She smiled at him as she turned to leave. Naruto stood up.

"Wait!" Naruto shouted, causing her to pause and look at him. "Uh...what about-"

"Be at the next rave!" She told Naruto as she turned to leave again. "Maybe we can trade then!"

With that said, she merged with the crowd leaving a love-struck Naruto.

"The next rave...I'll be there, believe it!"

_____________

NEXT DAY AT SASUKE'S HOUSE

"Please, please, please,please, please please, please,please, please!" Naruto begged Sasuke the next day. Sasuke groaned in annoyance as he started banging his head on the wall of his bedroom.

Naruto was on his knees in Sasuke's room begging for the time and location of the next rave.

"Didn't you tell me that 'raves' weren't your 'scene'?" Sasuke asked curiously. "What changed your mind?"

"Well..." Naruto blushed as he poked his index fingers together. "A girl kind...of asked me to be there..."

"A GIRL?!" Sasuke exclaimed, causing Naruto to glare at him.

"Teme, what the hell is that suppose to mean?" Naruto asked in anger. Sasuke sighed as he crossed his arms.

"I didn't mean anything by it, Dobe." Sasuke stated, then added with a smirk. "In fact, its about time you get laid."

"TEME!" Naruto growled; and he was about to tackle Sasuke when...

"It's tonight at 10, at the mall." Sasuke told Naruto, who glomped him.

"Yea, Teme!"

"Dobe!" Sasuke growled and pushed Naruto off of him.

"SASUKE, NARUTO! THE REST OF YOUR BEAST PACK IS HERE!" Itachi yelled from downstairs.

"We are not!" Kiba argued as he, Shika, Lee, and Gaara walked into Sasuke's room. "Dude, what's up with me having to cover up you and Sasuke's ass? I had to lie to Itachi and your 'dad'."

"LYING IS NOT VERY YOUTHFUL!" Lee told them with a disappointing shake of his head.

"We went to a rave." Sasuke answered coolly. Everyone looked surprised.

"You actually not only convinced 'daddy's' boy to lie to his 'dad', but to go to a RAVE?" Kiba exclaimed/asked. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, while Naruto pouted.

"I'm not a 'daddy's boy', ass sniffer!" Naruto argued. Kiba's right eye twitched at Naruto's insult.

"Are you going to the one tonight as well?" Shika asked them.

"You're going?" Naruto asked Shika, who sighed.

"A troublesome girl threaten me to go with her." Shika said as he slightly glared at Gaara.

"He means my sister. He's just upset that she knows that he likes her." Gaara stated while returning the glare.

"AH, YOUTHFUL LOVE..." Lee said with a sigh while blushing slightly. "I miss my Sakura-chan..."

"I don't." Sasuke stated. He and Naruto snickered.

"Dude, guess who I'm dating now?" Kiba asked, but answered before anyone else had a chance to. "Hinata Hyuuga."

"That girl with the speech problem?" Naruto asked Kiba, who nodded. "I guess she's pretty."

"Of course, she is." Kiba stated, then asked Gaara. "How are things between you and Ten-Ten?"

"She's a whore." Gaara told Kiba. "I don't date whores."

"So you dumped her." Sasuke stated. Gaara nodded his head.

"I could have told you that." Naruto said, then pointed out to Gaara. "In fact, I did."

"True..." Kiba agreed. He then looked at Naruto with a sly look on his face. "What about you Naruto?"

"What about me?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"He means your love life, Dobe." Sasuke stated. Naruto blushed slightly.

"My love life is none of your damn business!" Naruto told them, causing them to get curious at his blush.

"He meet a hot chick last night." Sasuke told them. "He wants to bone her-ack! Dobe!"

Naruto's right eye twitched as he lowered his fist.

"I don't want to bone her...I mean...I..." Naruto trailed off with a slight blush.

"YOU'VE BEEN HIT WITH THE YOUTHFUL BUG!" Lee exclaimed with hearts in his eyes.

"Troublesome..." Shika stated, then asked. "What's her name?"

"Her name?" Naruto repeated. Everyone nodded their head. "I...don't know."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW!?" Kiba exclaimed.

"Secret love..." Lee whispered. "As are Sakura and I..."

"...idiot..." Shika whispered under his breathe.

"How do you not know her name?" Sasuke asked in confusion.

"Well...we were about to kiss, when the phone rang. It was my 'dad'. Apparently, it ruined the mood. So, she told me to meet her today. She also told me that if I kiss her, I'll learn her name." Naruto told them with a heavy blush on his face.

"Sounds like a whore." Gaara stated. He quickly side-stepped Naruto's tackle.

"She's not a whore!' Naruto argued while rubbing his head at where it hit the floor.

"I didn't call her a whore." Gaara corrected him. Naruto glared at him.

"Well, you implied it." Naruto snapped back at him.

"I could be wrong." Gaara stated. Naruto nodded his head. "But I'm not-" This time Gaara didn't have enough time to doge Naruto...

* * *

"I can't see her." Naruto said with a pout as he scanned the room. The rave was way smaller than the one yesterday.

"There are a lot of people here, dobe." Sasuke told Naruto as he grabbed him by his arm and dragged him to the ''bar''. Sasuke pushed him into a 'seat' and asked the ''bartender''. "What you got?"

_**you got to help me out**_

_**it's all i've learned blur last night**_

"Nothing to heavy." The ''bartender'' answered. Naruto sighed, causing the bartender to look at him. "Rocky Virgin?"

"WHAT?!" Naruto shouted as he stood up. He growled at the ''bartender'', who was confused by Naruto's out burst. "Who the hell do you think you are-"

"Dobe, its a drink." Sasuke pointed out to Naruto, who grumbled as he sat back down. "Dumb ass..."

"Teme!" Naruto shouted at Sasuke. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

_**we're need a taxi cause**_

_**you're hung all over and I'm broke.**_

"Personally, I love rocky virgins." A female voice said, that caused Naruto to sit straight. He quickly turned his head to see ''her'' seat next to him. The ''bartender'' handed her a 'rocky virgin'. "Thanks."

_**I lost my fake id**_

_**but you lost the motel key.**_

"It's you." Naruto stated dumbly. She giggled and winked at him. He blushed.

"It's me." She told him, then took a sip of her drink. "You should try some sex on the beach."

"Um...ah..." Naruto struttered and turned bloody red.

_**Spare me the freakn dirty looks**_

_**now don't blame me**_

"It's a drink, dobe." Sasuke told Naruto, then said to ''her''. "The name's Sasuke. Yours?"

"Nice to meet you." She said with a smile. Naruto looked at Sasuke with narrowed eyes. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "That's confidental."

_**you wanna cash out**_

_**and get the hell out of town**_

"Hm..." Sasuke shrugged and went to the ''dance'' floor. Naruto cleared his throat, causing her attention to be back on him.

"I...your...name..." Naruto stuttered as he turned red again. She gave him a seductive smile as she leaned in and gave a lingering kiss. She pulled back and licked her lips.

"Satsuma." She answered as she put her drink on the counter and stood up. "Dance with me."

**shut and put your money where your mouth is**

**that's what you get for waking up in vegas**

**Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes**

**that's what you get for waking up in vegas.**

"Dance, but I..." Naruto trailed off when she grabbed his hand and gave him a smile. He blushed and allowed her to pull him along.

"Don't be a baby..." Satsuma sung with the song as she and Naruto made it to the ''dance'' floor. Naruto blushed again. "Remember what you told me..."

**why are these lights so bright**

**did we get hitched last night**

**Dressed up like Elvis**

**Why am I wearing your class ring**

"But..." Naruto blushed as he swayed stiffly on the dance floor. Satsuma gave him a seductive smile as she pulled him close.

"Just let loose...you're too stiff." Satsuma whispered in his ear, causing Naruto to shiver. Naruto forced himself to relax, but it still wasn't working. Satsuma pouted.

**don't call your mother**

**cause no one points and cries**

**don't be a baby**

"Dressed like Elvis...Hm...what the hell were they drinking." Satsuma asked in a joking manner. Naruto snickered and loosened up a gave Sastuma an idea. "Hm...Hey? A duck walks into a police office to pay a fine. The officer ask for the ducks name and the duck says "My name is duck." The office then ask what the duck did, "I was blowing bubbles by the road when an officer arrested me. The office says " That doesn't seem like a big deal. Pay the fine and move along."

**shut and put your money where your mouth is**

**that's what you get for waking up in vegas**

**Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes**

**that's what you get for waking up in vegas**

The duck leaves. 20 minutes later, another duck walks into the police station. The officer ask for the ducks name and the duck says "My name is duck duck." The office then ask what duck duck did, "I was blowing bubbles by the road when an officer arrested me. The office says " That doesn't seem like a big deal. Pay the fine and move along."

**you got me into this**

**information over load, situation lost control**

**send out an sos**

**and get some cash out**

**we're gonna tear up the town**

Another 20 minutes pass by, and yet another duck walks in. The officer blinks in surprise and ask the same questions. The duck answered. "My name is duck duck duck. And, I was blowing bubbles by the road when an officer arrested me." The officer shakes in his head in amazement at the police officer arresting several people for the same odd reason. The duck paid the fine and left.

**yeah, don't be a baby.**

**Remember what you told me**

**Remember what you told me**

**Remember what you told me, told me, told me**

Not even 10 minutes later, another duck walks in. Before the duck could speak, the officer held up his hand. "Let me guess, you're duck duck duck duck?" The duck shook his head. "No, I'm bubbles.""

"..." Naruto blinked as he processed the joke; he then bursted out laughing. The music was so loud, no one was paying attention.

**OH, shut and put your money where your mouth is**

**that's what you get for waking up in vegas**

"See? Loosen." Satsuma said as Naruto became relaxed. Naruto blushed and smiled at her.

**Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes**

**that's what you get for waking up in vegas**

"I guess I am..." Naruto admitted as they continued to dance. Satsuma smiled at him.

**It's what you get baby!**

**Shake the glitter, shake, shake, shake the glitter**

**get me some out cash baby**

**get me some out cash baby**

Naruto didn't even have time to react as the song quickly switch.

**"I'm feelin sexy...I wanna hear you say my name boy."** Satsuma sung seductively as she started to sway sexily. She grabbed Naruto's hands and ran them down her sides. **"If you can reach me...You can feel my burning flame..."**

Naruto blushed deeply as she looked up at him slowly and seductively.

**I'm feelin kind of n-a-s-t-y  
I might just take you home with me**

Naruto gasped when she suddenly turned around and started to lightly grind against him.  
**  
Baby the minute i feel your energy  
Your vibe's just taken over me  
Start feelin so crazy babe**

She still had Naruto's hands trapped in hers. She wrapped them around her and crossed them, causing Naruto to be pulled against her in a more intimate embrace. Naruto's eyes widen.

**I feel the funk coming over me  
I don't know what's gotten into me  
The rhythm's got me feelin so crazy babe**

"Tonight i'll be your naughty girl. I'm callin all my girls." Satsuma sung as she leaned back against Naruto while swaying.

**We're gonna turn this party out  
I know you want my body**

"Tonight i'll be your naughty girl..." She whispered as she looked behind her and stared sexily at Naruto. Naruto felt like a red hot tomato by now as she continued dancing sexily against him. He had never had this happen to him. In fact, he was beginning to panic when his body started to react. He was save (or cursed) by his phone vibrating his his pockets.

He saw Satsuma pout when he tugged his hand away to look at the phone, which said ''Dad''.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go outside and take this." Naruto explained sheepishly. Satsuma nodded her head. "I'll be back."

"..."

**Tonight i'll be your naughty girl**

_______________

"Dude, she ditched you again?" Kiba asked Naruto the next day. Naruto sighed and nodded his head.

"Yeah...and what's worse is that Sasuke said there won't another rave for weeks." Naruto said depressingly with another sigh.

"OH, LOVE IS SO YOUTHFUL..." Lee said with a dreamy sigh.

"She must be a whore..." Gaara stated. He quickly side-stepped Naruto's tackle.

"Troublesome...so, are any of you ready for school next week?" Shikamaru asked everyone.

"I can't wait! I bet their are some fine ass babes coming!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Aren't you dating Hinata?" Gaara asked Kiba, who snapped his finger.

"Ah, dang! It's an old habit." Kiba told him with a sheepish smile.

"You sound like a whore." Gaara told Kiba, who raised an eyebrow at him.

"What's with you and the word whore?" Shikamaru asked Gaara curiously. Gaara shrugged.

"I suppose I could switch up with slut or cum bucket." Gaara answered thoughtfully, earning sweat-drops from everyone.

"Yo, I bought the snacks up." Sasuke said as he walked into the room.

"Sweet!" Kiba exclaimed as he snatched a soda off of the snack tray. Sasuke rolled his eyes and sat the tray on a table. "Yo, Sasu!"

"What?" Sasuke answered slightly annoyed at the nickname.

"I heard that you're dating Ino." Kiba stated. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders.

"Last week. Not this week." Sasuke answered as he grabbed some chips and ate them.

"You need to stop being a whore." Gaara told Sasuke.

"Gaara..." Everyone groaned.

"Fine...stop being a slut." Gaara told Sauske, who rolled his eyes.

"As soon as you stop being anti-shit I mean anti-social." Sasuke retorted.

"As soon as Kiba stops being a womanizer." Gaara stated.

"As soon as Shika stops being so lazy that it even takes half hour for him to get an erection." Kiba added, causing Shikamaru to choke on his soda.

"Asshole..." Shikamaru growled, then added. "As soon as Lee gets laid by his "girlfriend" of two years."

"WE ARE WAITING!" Lee exlcaimed with a blush. "SAKURA-CHAN IS A DELICATE FLOWER! AS SOON AS NARUTO STARTS DATING HIS YOUNGFUL LOVE!"

"As soon as your brother admits he's gay, Sasuke." Naruto said as he gluped down some popcorn and chips. Everyone laughed at that. They then held their sodas up and said in unison.

"AS SOON AS!"

"You all stop being corny, I want you all to be quiet. My friend, Kisamie, is coming over today." Itachi told them from the doorway. They all made faces at him as he left and shut the door.

* * *

"Naruto, you sure that you don't want me to take you?" Iruka asked yet AGAIN.

"I'm fine. The guys are walking together." Naruto told him as he grabbed his orange jacket.

"But-"

"I'm not a baby! Bye, Dad!" Naruto said as he ran outside to where Sasuke, Kiba, Lee, and Gaara were waiting. "Sup, guys! Where's Shikamaru?"

"My sister is driving them to school." Gaara told them.

"Typical. Take the easy way out." Kiba said while shaking his head. "Why are WE walking, again?"

"Because we're cool and cool people walk." Sasuke told Kiba, who rolled his eyes. "Plus, this is a tradtion of sorts."

"TRADITION IS YOUTHFUL!"

"I hate school..." Naruto muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto meets a mysterious girl at a rave that Sasuke dragged him to. He soon becomes enamored with her, but...can he keep up with her pace of life.**

**_Recap:_**

**_"Naruto, you sure that you don't want me to take you?" Iruka asked yet AGAIN._**

**_"I'm fine. The guys are walking together." Naruto told him as he grabbed his orange jacket._**

**_"But-"_**

**_"I'm not a baby! Bye, Dad!" Naruto said as he ran outside to where Sasuke, Kiba, Lee, and Gaara were waiting. "Sup, guys! Where's Shikamaru?"_**

**_"My sister is driving them to school." Gaara told them._**

**_"Typical. Take the easy way out." Kiba said while shaking his head. "Why are WE walking, again?"_**

**_"Because we're cool and cool people walk." Sasuke told Kiba, who rolled his eyes. "Plus, this is a tradtion of sorts."_**

**_"TRADITION IS YOUTHFUL!"_**

**_"I hate school..." Naruto muttered._**

**

* * *

**

Naruto sighed as he flopped down into a seat next to Kiba.

"I can't believe they gave me math! Didn't they see that I can't do a lick of it!" Kiba complained.

"How the heck did you get this far?" Naruto asked.

"Summer school."

"Ki-kiba?" Hinata said while blushing slightly. Kiba looked ahead to the desk in front of him. "My...my father wants you t-t-to come over fore dinner to-t-tonight."

"Cool." Kiba said.

"Y-y-you don't mind?" Hinata asked in surprise. Kiba shrugged.

"Nah, my mom and sister are gone. It's free food. Plus, I get to annoy the hell out of your dad." Kiba said, causing Naruto to sweat-drop and Hinata to giggle.

"Trust Kiba to WANT to make a bad impression." Naruto muttered. Kiba shot him a grin.

________________

"GYM! GYM! I HATE GYM!" Naruto ranted as he changed and headed out the door with Lee, Sasuke, Gaara, and Kiba in tow. "I HATE -WAH!"

His friends eyes followed to where he was looking, which was at a very familair girl.

"Isn't that the chick from the club?" Sasuke asked as he turned his head to look at Naruto. He sweat-dropped when he didn't see anything, but a cloud of dust.

"He's over there." Gaara said as he pointed at Naruto, who now stood by Satsuma.

"Um...HEY!" Naruto exclaimed while mentally kicking himself for sounding so dumb. "I mean...what's up, sweet dang."

Satsuma blinked then laughed at Naruto, who blushed and looked down. So much for his cool rotune.

"You're still too cute." She told Naruto, who blushed even harder. "Fancy seeing you here."

"Yeah...uh...you just transferred here." Naruto stated lamely. He wondered if he looked as stupid as he sounded.

"Yep! This year! The old man thought I needed a change." She said. A dark look flitted quickly over her face, but soon a bright smile was on there. "It's nice to know that there's one person in his school, that I know! And a cute boy at that!"

"Uh...well...I'm glad I know you..." _Naruto...you are an idiot._ Naruto thought.

"I love gym! It's my favorite period." She told Naruto as she started doing some streches. Naruto quickly started doing some too.

"ME TOO! I mean...it's my favorite." Naruto told her. She smiled again.

"Cool! Let's try to be on teams if we have them today. It'll be awesome!" She told Naruto, who nodded his head. "Are those your friends walking up to us?"

Sure, enough...there were Lee, Gaara, Sasuke, and Kiba.

"Hello." Satsuma greeted them as she straighten up.

"HELLO THERE! DO YOU MIND IF WE STRETCH THE YOUTHFULNESS TOGETHER?!" Lee asked, causing her to blink and Naruto to slap his forehead.

"Um...sure."

"EXCELLENT!" With that said, Lee began to stretch.

"So, you're Naruto's." Gaara stated to her, causing her to blink. "You don't look like a whore."

"...uh, thanks...You don't look like insane, just a murderer." She told him, earning a nod.

"Thank you."...poor Naruto, he can never understand Gaara's why of thinking.

"Ignore those two odd balls. The name's Kiba, doll face." Kiba said as he held his hand out for Satsuma to shake. Satsuma's eyes narrowed as she grabbed his hand and squeezed it until it popped. Kiba winced and pried his hand out of hers. "Whoa! Killer grip, you better be careful with her Naruto."

Naruto growled and he wondered why he couldn't have normal friends...at least Sasuke was normal...ish...

"Your right boob is showing a little out of your shirt." Sasuke warned her.

"You should put it in before everything thinks you're a slut." Gaara told her as he glanced around. She laughed, but adjusted herself, causing Naruto to blush.

He really need to get some more friends...

____________

"Why..." Naruto sobbed from the gym floor with a ice pack on his cheek and a tissue up a bloody nose. They were playing volleyball today and he was on the opposite team as Satsuma. In fact, she was right in front of him...bouncing up and down...Naruto wasn't paying attention to the ball which she had just spiked and...WHAM! BHAM! MONEY GRAHAM!

"Sorry..." Satsuma apologized as she squatted to his level on the floor. "If it makes you feel any better..." +Kiss+

"..." Naruto stopped "crying" and blinked. He watched as she walked off to her next class.

"Alright, Naruto. The nurse is here."

"I feel better already..."

**You voted and this story is now updated! keep reviewing AND voting! Bye-bye now!**

**Oh, and i no owny naruto!  
**


End file.
